


Отводя взгляд

by fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Post DDD, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019
Summary: Чувства внутри него превратили Рику в бомбу с таймером. Если он не расскажет Соре о том, что чувствует, тот так или иначе узнает об этом сам. Но если бы он мог поступать так, как ему хотелось, то никто и не узнал бы.





	Отводя взгляд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641514) by [NanakiBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH). 

> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы 2019.

Каири собиралась научиться владеть Ключ-Клинком.

Должно быть, волнующе знать, что у твоей подруги будет с вами что-то общее, но нехорошее предчувствие мешало всякий раз, когда Рику думал об этом. Слова Микки повторялись в его голове, и каждый раз они звучали всё хуже и хуже. После всего, через что они прошли вместе, учитывая, как много он смог достичь, он знал, что не должен так думать, но был бессилен против навязчивых мыслей.

Каири собиралась стать владельцем Ключ-Клинка, и это значило, что Рику больше не будет единственным, кто способен защитить Сору. Кто-то, в чьём сердце так много света... У неё было достаточно силы, чтоб стать одним из величайших Мастеров всех времён. Ещё до того, как она попробовала, Рику знал, насколько впечатляющей она станет, и он это ненавидел. И свою ненависть он тоже ненавидел.

Это должно было быть здорово. Ещё один союзник, владеющий Ключ-Клинком, немного помог бы снять с него давление. Ему не пришлось бы так сильно волноваться за Сору. Вообще-то, Сора уже был достаточно силён, поэтому ему не было слишком-то нужно, чтобы Рику присматривал за ним, но сейчас это заставляло Рику переживать только больше. С Каири рядом, Соре он больше не был бы нужен.

Всё, через что он прошел, пытаясь стать лучше ради Соры, было напрасно. И ничто не пугало его так сильно, как это.

Для чего были все его усилия? Охотясь на его желание силы, тьма поглотила его и заставила ранить Сору. Чтобы искупить это, он победил тьму и превратил её в свою силу, но какой это имело смысл, если он больше не был нужен? Он ранил Сору просто так, ни за что, и сила, которую он хранил, теперь стала эгоистичным желанием защитить кого-то, кто уже на десять шагов впереди. 

Прежде чем он осознал это, семена беспокойства внутри него выросли в колючие лозы, стискивавшие сердце. Каждая улыбка, каждое касание, которые Сора дарил ему, сжигали, заставляя его отдаляться, до тех пор, пока он не исчез  бы из поля зрения Соры. В душе он хотел, чтобы Сора смотрел на него, улыбался ему и смеялся вместе с ним. Но все эти драгоценные моменты превращались в уголь и копились в его темнеющем сердце, пока для света, пытавшегося пробиться между трещинами, совсем не осталось места. Свет Соры был слишком ослепляющим для кого-то такого, как Рику. С самого начала он должен был просто принять, что никогда не сможет просто комфортно нежиться в его лучах. Потому что он позволил себе продолжить глупо надеяться, он ранил себя снова и снова.

Он печально осознавал, что эта боль, возможно, никогда его не оставит. Даже если он отдалится от Соры, до конца от него ему не избавиться. Его желание защищать Сору, служить ему, любить его было слишком сильным, чтобы его игнорировать. Но если бы он оставался вдалеке, его бы ранило немного меньше. Больно было даже думать о разлуке, но, по крайней мере, тогда ему не придется видеть эту блестящую улыбку, которая достается кому-то другому.

До того, как Каири начала свои тренировки, он старался защитить себя, ожесточая своё сердце фальшивыми улыбками, которые он рисовал на своём лице, и дружелюбным голосом,  что звучал, будто чужой. Всё это время он надеялся, что Сора не поймёт, что он чувствует. Ещё с тех пор как они были маленькими, Сора был поразительно глупым, поэтому Рику думал, что ему не о чем беспокоиться, но случайные взгляды, которые Сора дарил ему, при которых уголки его рта падали,  а глаза становились серьёзными, заставляли Рику бояться, что его чувства всё ещё были слишком очевидны. Поэтому чаще всего он пытался держаться от Соры подальше, чтобы тот не чувствовал тяжести из-за этих глупых, иррациональных чувств Рику.

Он был ужасным другом. Он не понимал, почему Сора всё ещё хотел быть рядом с ним.

Думая о моментах, когда ему не было так больно, как сейчас, он вспоминал то, что ему сказал Сора, когда они воссоединились в замке в Мире, Которого Никогда Не Было. Происходившее было именно тем, что Сора так хотел предотвратить. Сора не хотел, чтобы он продолжал убегать в одиночестве, справляясь со всем сам, но в такой ситуации, как сейчас… Рику не знал, что ещё он мог поделать.

У него не было выбора.

Если бы он сказал Соре о своих чувствах... В этот раз он бы точно его потерял. 

Сора — идиот, что оставался вместе с кем-то вроде него, но Рику был благодарен его присутствию. Каждый раз, когда он по глупости ранил его, Сора просто ещё больше улыбался в ответ, и Рику любил это, но в то же время это причиняло ему боль. Сора не понимал, какие эмоции он вызывал у Рику, но у него и не было причин понимать. Ни в чём из этого не было его вины. Он всего лишь ни в чём не повинный наблюдатель, попавший под линию огня эгоистичных чувств Рику.

Может быть, когда-нибудь он сможет позволить им проскользнуть меж пальцев, словно песку. Возможно, однажды. Но сегодня, как и обычно, Рику не мог найти силы, необходимые, чтобы бросить вызов себе. Он пошёл в школу один, выйдя до того, как у Соры бы появился шанс его догнать. Пока он шёл туда,  Сора не выходил из его головы , и Рику задумался, как Сора выглядит утром сразу после пробуждения. Они часто дремали вместе раньше, когда были младше, и он всё ещё помнил милое лицо спящего Соры. Недолго думая, он пришёл к выводу, что Сора скорее всего выглядит все таким же милым, каким он его помнил.

Его ноги вслепую вели его через парадные ворота. Он выдохнул, и его боль немного отступила, но следующий вдох наполнил его лёгкие спёртым воздухом — взгляд упал на знакомую спину их подруги детства. Он наблюдал на расстоянии, как она беззаботно разговаривала и смеялась вместе со своими друзьями, и почувствовал, как внутри него зарождается опасная тьма. Если бы он быстро не отвёл глаза, он не был уверен, что это чувство заставило бы его сделать. Он не ненавидит Каири. Наоборот, она очень важный для него в данный момент человек. Просто эта ситуация заставляла его чувствовать себя так, словно ему надо обвинить её хоть в чем-то, чтобы снять часть груза со своих плеч.

Проблема в нём. Он единственный, кто чувствовал это, и единственный, кто знал о своих чувствах. Будь у него выбор, он бы оставил всё как есть.

Хотя ему нужно было быть осторожным, когда он проходил через холл к своему классу, школа оставалась местом, где он мог расслабиться. Пока Сора был занят в своём классе, Рику не нужно было волноваться, что тот мог разрушить с трудом выстроенное душевное равновесие. С утра до полудня ему приходилось беспокоиться только о своих отвратительных мыслях и затаившейся внутри тьме. Если он удерживал эти две вещи под контролем, он был способен отвечать на вопросы в классе как обычно и разговаривать со своими одноклассниками, будто бы всё в порядке.

Но рано или поздно Сора бы встретился с ним. Он понимал: Сора что-то подозревает, и это был лишь вопрос времени, когда он решит спросить его напрямую. Но у Рику не было никакого подготовленного ответа, поэтому он продолжал избегать его, вместе с этим петляя по кругу в своих мыслях, пытаясь придумать, что же ему сказать.

Сора несомненно нашёл бы его, если Рику уходил обычной дорогой, поэтому в конце дня он быстро собрал свои вещи и отправился на крышу, где ждал, пока все не покинут школу. Очень приятное, тихое мест ечко , где никого не было в это время дня. Во время обеда здесь становилось людно из-за вида и приятного островного бриза, но после школы, когда все либо уходили домой, либо в школьные клубы, это было местом, где он мог побыть один. Бросив свою сумку возле двери, Рику ослабил галстук и подошёл к ограждению крыши. Его пальцы обвились вокруг металлических звеньев, пока он смотрел вниз и наблюдал за другими учениками, расходившимися в разные стороны. Он проглотил вопль, рвавшийся наружу, но даже не сорвавшись с его губ, тот заставил его горло заболеть, и уголки его глаз стать влажными, но Рику со всей силы сдержал его.

Если он надеялся сохранить хотя бы остатки самоуважения, то не должен никому и никогда позволить услышать этот крик. Даже хотя звук этого крика не коснулся его ушей, он был уверен в том, как жалко и ничтожно тот должен был звучать.

Рику поднял руку, чтобы заслониться от внезапно поднявшегося ветра, принёсшего теплый порыв летнего воздуха на крышу. Он мягко пронёсся мимо его лица, гладя его по щекам, проходя сквозь волосы. Это лёгкое прикосновение показалось странным, напомнив, что теперь его волосы стали короче. Он сам их обрезал, но так и не  привык к этому новому чувству. Почувствовав себя другим человеком после возвращения на острова, он ощущал, что ему нужно поменять что-то в своей внешности, чтобы отразить на себе свое новое «я». Он больше не был тем мальчиком, который покинул острова однажды, и его длинные волосы лишь напоминали ему о времени, которое он провёл в виде хартлесса Зеанорта. Крепко держа ножницы, он отрезал дюйм за дюймом. После того, как он закончил, какое-то время он чувствовал себя другим.

Это произошло не так давно: ему очень понравилось нырять в Мир Снов с Сорой. Это было опасно, и они столкнулись со старыми врагами, но было проверкой для них, и это было весело. Это было захватывающе. Рику хотел больше таких приключений вместе с Сорой, где они открывали нечто новое вместе. Возможно, в конце концов ему придется его спасать, но потом они благополучно вернутся домой, улыбаясь друг другу  и разделяя секреты этих приключений, пока все остальные вокруг продолжат думать, что они лишь обычные мальчики.

Он должен был знать, что это счастье не продлится вечно. Изменение, которое он сделал, было лишь поверхностным. 

Он совсем не изменился. Ревность и зависть, которые он скрывал, были доказательством того, что он был всё тем же ребенком,  позволившим  тьме сбить себя с пути. Он постоянно боялся, что тьма, которую он сумел победить, сможет найти способ поглотить его снова. Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что есть способ сделать Сору навсегда его, он бы точно повернулся к этому человеку.

— Вот ты где.

Голос, прозвучавший из-за спины, привлёк внимание Рику. Его плечи подпрыгнули, и он быстро развернулся, обнаружив Сору, стоящего у двери, ведущей на крышу. Рику мгновенно поглотила паника, и он отвернулся, чтобы спрятать своё лицо. Он попытался поздороваться с ним, но его голос отказывался слушаться. Удручённый, он крепко сжал ладонями звенья изгороди и опустил голову.

После неуверенной тишины, он услышал шаги Соры, идущего по крыше к месту, где стоял Рику, и он бросил взгляд его сторону. Выражение лица Соры, который смотрел в направлении ворот и путей за ними, было неестественно невинным. Он что-то знал или думал о чём-то, но пытался этого не показать. Рику даже не мог заставить себя делать так же из-за чувств, которые испытывал, зная, как жалко он, должно быть, выглядит.

— Извини, — тихо сказал Сора. — Ты хотел бы, чтобы я ушёл?

Краткий растерянный звук — это всё, что издал Рику, встретившись с ним лицом к лицу.

Его маска рушилась, уступая место унылому выражению лица. Сора приподнял руку, слабо перебирая пальцами звенья изгороди:

— Мне кажется, в последнее время мы проводим не так уж много времени вместе. Если тебе кажется, что нужен перерыв, и ты просто хочешь сосредоточиться на школе или чём-то ещё, то всё в порядке. Просто это ощущается так странно — не говорить с тобой, не видеться с тобой… В любом случае, скоро нам нужно будет возвращаться к тренировкам, так что если ты хочешь, чтобы было так, то…

О чём он говорил? Сора явно подразумевал не то, о чём говорил. Но если это было так, то Рику не мог уловить, что он пытался сказать ему на самом деле. Похоже, Сора пытался сказать, что скучает по нему и хотел бы проводить с ним больше времени, но это не могло быть правдой. Рику не был так важен, особенно когда был кто-то другой, кто заслуживал внимания Соры больше, чем Рику сейчас.

— Когда тебе вообще нужно было мое разрешение? Если ты хочешь остаться здесь, ты останешься, не так ли?

Рику не мог поверить в слова, которые говорил. Он выдавал желаемое за действительное.

Это странно, Сора был прав. Они оба определенно вели себя странно. Он не привык видеть Сору, ведущего себя так задумчиво и нерешительно. Он будто ходил вокруг того, что хотел сказать на самом деле, на цыпочках, осторожно подбирая слова, которые меньше всего повлияли бы на ситуацию. Это не был Сора, к которому он привык. Сора должен был улыбаться, и смеяться, и говорить обо всём, что приходило в голову, разбираясь с последствиями только после того, как слова вылетали из его рта.

Сора медленно кивнул и затем улыбнулся, но глаза его не улыбались.

— Ты прав. Извини, Рику. Наверное, я просто накрутил самого себя, так ведь? Что я вообще делаю, да? Размышления — не моя сильная сторона, — его расфокусированный взгляд опустился ниже. — Может быть, я просто должен оставить всё это на тебя.

— Если ты оставишь размышления на меня, то мы будем просто ходить по кругу.

— Да… — пальцы Соры выскользнули из звеньев цепочки, и он повернулся, оказываясь лицом к лицу, вынуждая Рику смотреть на него. — Кажется, это именно то, чем мы занимаемся сейчас, так почему бы нам не говорить о том, что мы думаем на самом деле? Я знаю, что что-то тревожит тебя. Думаю, дело может быть во мне. Мне кажется, что ты избегаешь меня, но если ты скажешь, что это не так, то я поверю тебе.

Ему всего-то нужно было сказать ему «да», и Сора бы прекратил, оставив его в покое. Это было так же просто, как и это маленькое двухбуквенное слово — и всё же Рику не смог его сказать. Он знал, что если бы произнёс его, Сора всё равно не перестал бы об этом думать. Его боль снова стала проблемой Соры. И, пока он не разберётся с ней, Сора будет продолжать волноваться из-за него, но в этот раз у него не будет способа сбежать.

— Рику… Мне кажется, ты снова сбегаешь. Но я не могу сказать, пытаешься ли ты сам что-то сделать или ты пытаешься снова оставить меня. Если я могу сделать хоть что-то, то я хотел бы помочь, но если ты хочешь меня бросить, то… — его рот сжался в узкую линию, которая колебалась от неустойчивых эмоций. Осознание того, что это происходит из-за него, глубоко вгрызлось в сердце Рику.

— Так или иначе, в конце концов я всегда причиняю тебе боль, разве нет? — пробормотал Рику. Он позволил рукам соскользнуть, падая к его бокам, и, наконец, повернулся к Соре и взглянул в его лицо, позволяя чувству вины расти. — Я — тот, кто всегда всё слишком усложняет. Тебе не стоит извиняться.

Сора с жаром покачал головой:

— Нет,  я должен.  Я вижу, что беспокою тебя, но я вечно сую нос не в своё дело. Я всегда хочу быть рядом с тобой, я всегда хочу быть с тобой, но я просто раздражаю тебя, не так ли? Вы сейчас совсем взрослые, так что я, наверное, выгляжу как ребёнок, который не может перестать цепляться за своего друга.

Рику хотел бы сказать, каким счастливым он его делал, но реальность причиняла боль. Не важно, как много Сора цеплялся за него, он всегда будет ему всего лишь другом. Он не сможет быть тем, кем бы Рику хотелось его видеть.

Когда он не ответил, Сора сделал шаг назад и сложил руки перед собой:

— Ты не такой запутанный, каким кажешься самому себе, — сказал Сора, — но из-за того, что я чувствую сейчас, мне сложно понять, о чём ты думаешь. У меня такое чувство, что я всё придумываю, чтобы чувствовать себя довольным из-за того, во что хочу верить. Так что же это? Я схожу с ума? Что ты не говоришь мне?

Как он и боялся, он заставлял Сору беспокоиться о своих проблемах, и он всё ещё не знал, что ему сказать. Он знал, что это заставит его волноваться только сильнее, но ничего другого он сказать не мог.

— Лучше бы тебе позволить мне справиться с этим в одиночку.

—Я не позволю, — ответил Сора. Рику знал, что было бы неразумно ожидать другого ответа, учитывая, с кем он разговаривал. — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне. Не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но это не может быть хуже, чем то, что во мне.

Рику только ухмыльнулся.

— О чём ты? Думаешь, теперь в тебе тоже есть тьма?

Рику рассчитывал, что Сора рассмеётся, но, похоже, он воспринял его замечание вполне серьёзно, опуская голову, словно заглядывая в самого себя. Он сложил руки на груди и на мгновение закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к мыслям и чувствам.

— Нет, это не тьма. То, что я чувствую… То, что я чувствую к тебе, не может быть чем-то неправильным.

Рику прислонился к изгороди, положил на неё голову и устало взглянул на Сору, чувствуя себя изнурённым от этого разговора.

— Ну, да. Не знаю, как ты вообще можешь спутать свои чувства с тьмой внутри себя. Ты никогда не принимал неверных решений. У тебя весьма чистое сердце. Ты буквально в шаге от того, чтобы стать Принцессой Свет.

В этот момент Сора наконец рассмеялся. Пусть совсем чуть-чуть, но Рику смог расслабиться, услышав его смех.

— Рику, прекрати! Я пытаюсь быть серьезным! — надулся Сора, размахивая кулаками в воздухе. — Серьёзно, сколько ещё раз я должен тебе это повторить, чтобы ты наконец понял? 

Что бы он ни имел в виду, Рику мог только обманывать себя мыслями о том, что Сора чувствует к нему то же самое. Это было просто невозможно.

Сора смотрел на него, в его взгляде было куда больше уверенности.

— Я не знаю, что ты должен мне сказать, но я знаю, что если не скажу тебе о своих чувствах, однажды они переполнят меня, и я взорвусь, и я не хочу, чтобы время было неподходящим. Правда в том, что… Я всегда жаждал быть с тобой, — он нервно почесал щеку. — Думаю, это подходящее слово… Я имею в виду, ты всегда был моим самым важным другом. Долгое время, ты был моим единственным другом. Я чувствовал себя крутым, ведь ты был старше меня, но всегда приглядывал за мной и хорошо со мной обращался – и это делало меня счастливым. Я чувствовал себя счастливым, даже когда ты поддразнивал меня.

— Сора, что ты…

— Ты важен для меня.

Хотя ему казалось, что он так хорошо сдерживал это внутри себя, злобная правда вырвалась из него:

— Каири тоже важна для тебя.

— Ч-что? — Сора выглядел озадаченным. — Д-да, конечно, она тоже важна для меня, но… Подожди, какое она имеет к этому отношение? Мы говорим о тебе.

Рику прикусил тыльную сторону щеки, проклиная себя, что позволил этим словам сорваться с губ. То, что он потерял контроль над собой так легко, не похоже на него, но он чувствовал себя на грани срыва из-за слов Соры. Сора совсем не осознавал, как сильно он напоминает ему о его месте в сердце Соры, месте, которое никогда не сможет стать таким большим, как Рику хотелось бы.

Но Сора смотрел на него с мольбой во взгляде, словно ожидая, что он объяснит.

Они переполнят его, и он взорвётся, хм…

— Я совсем не такой замечательный, как тебе кажется, — сказал Рику. — Да, ты продолжаешь проводить со мной время, но я не заслуживаю твоего внимания. Но твоё внимание — это всё, чего я хочу.

— Тогда почему ты избегаешь меня?

В любом случае, Сора не сможет этого понять, поэтому Рику решился на безумный поступок — сказать ему как есть:

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты обращал на меня все свое внимание, и, если я не могу быть этим человеком для тебя, я предпочту быть совсем один.

Сора отклонился от него, но не отступил, его глаза широко распахнулись, а брови  свелись в недоумении.

— Это то, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле?

Рику чувствовал, как биение сердца стало отдавать ему в горло,  он сглотнул и кивнул: 

— Да. Так и есть. Я завидую тем, кому ты уделяешь внимание. Сравнивая со мной, ты совсем не такой ребёнок, как тебе кажется.

Будто бы не слушая, Сора продолжил:

— Так… О всех вещах, о которых я волновался… Я волновался впустую? — прежде чем Рику мог вставить хотя бы слово, Сора опустил руки на его плечи и потряс его. — Я верно тебя услышал, ты хочешь, чтобы я обращал всё свое внимание на тебя, так? И я говорю, что ты тот, о ком я беспокоюсь больше всего. Так не всё ли хорошо для нас обоих?

Рику отмахнулся от рук Соры:

— Всё не так просто.

— Рику, — выпрямляясь, Сора схватил ладони Рику и мягко сжал их своими. — Не заставляй меня это говорить. Это действительно смущает.

Его голова кружилась. Разговор внезапно принял неожиданный оборот. Тепло рук Соры заставляло Рику чувствовать жар по всему телу, и он точно знал, что его лицо покраснело. Он снова сглотнул, но его дыхание застревало в горле, а мысли становились только запутаннее

— Сора?..

— Всё в порядке. Я сам справлюсь с этим  на этот раз , —  произнёс он, будто бы пытаясь убедить  самого себя. Закрывая глаза, Сора медленно вдохнул. Когда он открыл их, Рику застыл от тепла и честной убедительности, которую  у вид ел в них. — Рику, ты мне нравишься.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда весь мир застывает на пару мгновений, вращаясь только вокруг них, наблюдая за ними в ту минуту, когда произошел этот резкий поворот. В том, что сказал Сора, нет никакой ошибки, понимал Рику, глядя в его глаза, но ему всё ещё было сложно осознать, что это реальность. Внезапно все те чувства, которые он испытывал, накрыли его, вызывая желание закричать, просто чтобы выпустить всё это, но он все еще оставался в ловушке, разрываемый этим признанием на тысячу кусочков.

Больше всего он испытывал недоверие к тому, что Сора действительно чувствует то же самое. В то же время, однако, часть его, которая предпочитала держаться в тени, говорила, что он не заслуживает его любви,  даже если ему позволено её иметь.

Во всех своих мечтах он просто надеялся, что настанет время, когда он сможет забыть об этих чувствах. Он не ожидал, что Сора когда-либо ответит на них.

— Я знаю, что ты — эгоист, — сказал Сора. Он отвёл глаза, но продолжил поглядывать на него, борясь с робостью, чтобы говорить ясно. — Почему бы… Почему бы не позволить себе быть эгоистичным хотя бы раз?

Этот путь ему неизвестен. Он не знал дороги, но на ней стоял Сора и протягивал к нему руку. Впервые ему не нужно бежать вперед самому. Сора хотел держать его за руку, если это означает, что они пойдут вместе.

Глядя вниз на их сцепленные руки, он слабо прижался к Соре и тихо спросил:

— Ты уверен?

Он поднял голову и увидел улыбающегося розовощёкого Сору, смотрящего на него: 

— Да, конечно. Я же сказал , — ответил Сора, и его улыбка расползлась в игривую ухмылку. — Могу я теперь услышать, как ты признаешься мне в ответ? Так будет честно.

Все еще пребывая в сомнениях, Рику отпустил ладони Соры и обнял его за плечи, притягивая его к груди. Рост Соры идеально подходил для того, чтобы его голова удобно легла на его плечо. Чуть наклонив голову, Рику почувствовал запах его волос и теплый, солёно-сладкий аромат лета. Он держал его и в какой-то момент  почувствовал руки Соры, которые обнимали в ответ. И  Рику прижал его к себе только сильнее, чувствуя, словно свет в его руках может оказаться скрытым за его тенью и исчезнуть. Сквозь их тонкую, легкую униформу, он мог почувствовать сердце Соры, его быстрый ритм, который, казалось, совпадал с ритмом его сердца.

Он беспокоился о будущем. Он беспокоился, что не сможет удержать это чистое место в сердце Соры навсегда, но он знал, что у него может не быть больше такого шанса, как сейчас, и он не хотел позволить украсть это место кому-то ещё.

Тот, кто был в его руках, его самый дорогой друг, тот, кого он хотел защитить больше всего…

— Я люблю тебя, Сора.

Сора немного подскочил, вздрогнув, и отклонился назад, вглядываясь в его лицо с сильным смущением.

— Т-ты ведь не превращаешь это в состязание, да? Это, знаешь ли, совсем другой уровень.

Кивнув, Рику сцепил руки в замок за спиной Соры, убеждаясь, что он останется с ним: 

— Я просто… Говорю то, что действительно чувствую. Ты знаешь, мне сложно говорить о своих мыслях. Ты сказал, что хочешь услышать правду, поэтому… Вот она. Вот она вся. Я люблю тебя. Уже очень, очень давно, возможно, с момента нашей первой встречи я всегда тебя любил.

— Рику… — подняв руки, он опустил ладони на щёки Рику, удерживая его лицо, и заглянул ему в глаза с мягкой, нежной улыбкой. Как только Рику почувствовал, что тает в этом недном взгляде, пальцы, удерживающие его лицо, сильно ущипнули его за щеки. Даже когда он запротестовал, Сора отказался его отпустить, коварно ухмыляясь и продолжая тянуть за уже болевшие щеки.

— Што-о ты тфоришь? — попытался спросить Рику, но его слова звучали так, словно он не смог побороть скороговорку.

В конце концов, Сора с удовлетворённым видом отпустил его, и Рику отшатнулся, потирая горящие щеки. Сора поставил руки на бедра и тяжело вздохнул, с негодованием на лице глядя на облака.

— Это за то, что заставил меня волноваться! С этого момента тебе стоит перестать держать все внутри. Я знаю, это тяжело для тебя, но… П-просто думай об этом, как о чем-то, что делаешь для меня, ладно? Я… Я тоже хочу быть сильным для тебя. Я имею в виду, должен же кто-то приглядывать за тобой? Ты не можешь быть единственным, кто заботится обо всём. Если ты всегда будешь нестись вперёд сам по себе…

Этот голос…

Пальцы Рику медленно опустились, отпуская его собственные щеки. Пытаясь убедить себя в том, что больше нет причин сомневаться, он опустил свои руки на плечи Соры и потянул его обратно к себе в объятья, удерживая единственным казавшимся верным способом. Хотя он и не верил в свою способность говорить сейчас, он пытался найти слова для него.

— Если это значит, что я всегда буду рядом с тобой, то я постараюсь полагаться на тебя больше.

— Тебе стоило бы, — сказал Сора, поворачивая подбородок, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Мы сильны, но вместе мы ещё сильнее! Я надеюсь, что ты не будешь забывать об этом.

Если они вместе, возможно, ему не нужно будет переживать о собственной силе. Ему не нужно волноваться о том, что он кого-то сильнее. Самое большое значение имела сила, которую они с Сорой разделяли.

Обнимая его чуть крепче, Рику кивнул и сказал, не отводя взгляда:

— Я запомню это.


End file.
